The New Juppon Gatana
by Ranakul Calasto
Summary: Five years after the Kyoto incident, a man plots his revenge against Kenshin. He is forming his new and improved Juppon Gatana. His goal is to put an end to Himura Kenshin forever....
1. Chapter 1 The Prodigy Returns

This is a very short intro to my RK fan-fiction. I've got the story planned out and an estimated 15 chapters planned. If you like and wud like to see more plz write a review. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Btw I do NOT own Kenshin or ne of the RK characters. They are owned by Mr. Watsuki and I most definitely do not own him. Thanks.  
Ranakul Calasto  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 1 - The Prodigy Returns  
  
Two figures stood looking out from a fortress built in the mountains. Both were men in red cloaks, their faces covered. One man spoke; his voice was deep and raspy. "Sir, everything is going well. We will be ready to start the plan tomorrow." The other voice replied in an eerily pleasant tone. "Yes, Yatama. Any news from Kushira?" "Um. Yes sir." Replied Yatama retrieving a piece of paper from his inner pocket. "He has confirmed that Mr. Himura and Mr. Sagara are still in Tokyo and that Mr. Shinamori is in Kyoto. He has failed to locate the policeman, Mr. Hajime." The second man replied, still in the same cheerful tone of voice. "Mr. Makoto. When I served your father our intelligence system was the best in the whole country. It was superior to the police. If you are telling me that you cannot locate a man whose name is all over the country then you are risking an awful lot. Now I would advise you to find the man."  
  
The man removed his hood and turned to Makoto Yatama. He walked closer to Yatama. "Or you'll end up like your father. Do you understand?" Yatama was shocked and stuttered. "Y-yes Mr. Soujirou, sir."  
  
Then Soujirou turned and walked back inside still wearing his smile.  
  
******************  
  
So what do you think? I'll have Chapter 2 up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2 Hanging Up My Sword

Part two, yup. I can guarantee that this chapter will be longer. Sry bout the other one, it was just a 'pilot' so to speak. Summary of Last Chapter: Seta Soujirou, ex-member of the Juppon Gatana, is plotting to bring Kenshin down. Blah-blah-blah he yells at some guy and that's about it. Here's more!!!  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 2 - Hanging Up My Sword  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin wheels around clutching his head. "What was that for?" He looked up to see an angry Kaoru brandishing her Shinai. "KENSHIN!" she yelled into his face. "Oro-ro!" mumbled Kenshin. "What is it, what did I do?" "I sent you out an hour ago to get food and I find you here playing with your sword!" "Er.. Sorry? But Kaoru-dona it's not actually my sword any more." Kaoru looked confused. Kenshin lifted the sword. "I've decided to give it to Yahiko." Kaoru stood in silence for a moment. "Oh well. er, what if you need it again?" Kenshin looked into the sky. "I don't think I'll need it again." He paused then smiled. "Kaoru, I'm getting older. I might not look it but my body just isn't up to what it used to be up to." "So you are going to just sit here on your ass all day!" Yelled Kaoru and started smacking him again. "I think it is time . that I hung up my sword . and lived a more peaceful life." Kaoru hesitated. "Isn't that what you said 15 years ago at the end of the Bakumatsu. You said you would never fight again and - "Never kill again, not fight. I would still fight to defend others and myself but now . it's different. I've had enough excitement for my life so I'm going to spend the rest of my life . living a quite life." Finished Kenshin. Kaoru breathed in, ready for another round of nagging, then sighed it out. "If that's what you want." She turned and walked back inside. Kenshin sat there looking at the birds flying overhead. 'I wish I had wings so I could fly away from my past.'  
  
**************************  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in China there are ten men gathered in an underground room. They are wearing long red hooded cloaks. They stood in line waiting anxiously.  
  
Tip, tap, tip, tap.  
  
They heard footsteps coming down the stairs outside. The door opened. There in a dark red cloak was a small, young man. He lowered his hood and smiled. "Good morning." The men boomed back. "GOOD MORNING, SIR." Seta Soujirou smiled again. "Good, now down to business." They all sat down at a long table with Soujirou at the far end. "Kushira? Any news on Hajime." A man rose up from the table. He was tall and had long dark hair. He spoke in a slow, fluid voice. "Yes, sir. We have located Mr. Saito Hajime under the pseudonym Fujita Goro. He is currently working in Tokyo. Where he lives is still unknown." Kushira Gohachi sat down. Soujirou smiled again. "Very good. Now we know where the targets are but we need someway to bring them together. We shall send a letter to Mr. Aoshi Shinamori. We will make it look like it is addressed from Battousai and we shall tell him to go to Tokyo then they are all together . and we can start our plan: Vengeance for the Fallen." The men all cheered. Then Seta Soujirou did something out of turn; he smiled, only this time his eyes opened up to the men at the table. It wasn't happiness in those eyes, but the hate that he had saved up for Battousai. The men looked at each other "Then we, the Juppon Gatana will destroy Battousai and his friends! And his blood will be poured upon the graves of the previous Juppon Gatana and his head on a spike before Lord Shishio's Shrine!" The Juppon Gatana cheered again and started clapping. Soujirou went back to his normal smile and just said, "Thank you." 


	3. Chapter 3 An Urgent Letter

One to part 3. Yeah, I've realized that I lay out my chapters quite differently from other authors and that they only contain about half the content that others provide. Well I'm sorry but that's just the way I write. But I can assure you that I will put up between 20 - 30 chapters. Summary of Last Chapter: Kenshin is talking about giving up his sword for good (big shocker; even for me ;-) !). Seta Soujirou plans to get all four of the targets (Kenshin, Sanosuke, Saito and Aoshi) all in Tokyo for the Big Showdown. Here is Chapter 3.  
Ranakul Calasto  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 3 - An Urgent Letter  
  
Aoshi and Misao are walking together through the busy streets of Kyoto. "So, now that you've decided to move away to Yokohama will you still visit us?" Blurted out Misao hopefully. Aoshi Shinamori looked down at her and gave an almost half smile which is more than you would expect from him. "Of course, Misao. I will visit frequently and I hope that you will visit me too." Misao's face beamed. "Of course!" They walked on through the bustling city unaware of a spy on the rooftops of the nearby buildings. It was Seta Soujirou's spy and member of the Juppon Gatana, Kushira Gohachi. He followed them back to the Aoiya and when nobody was in sight he set a piece of paper of the floor, knocked the door and casually joined the crowd walking down the street. He glanced around to notice the girl answer the door and pick up the letter. She brought it inside. Gohachi smiled to himself.  
  
********************  
  
While inside the Aoiya, Misao brought the letter to Aoshi. "Aoshi, a letter. And by looking at this scrawly handwriting it is probably Kenshin." She said reading the cover. Aoshi turned around slightly surprised. "Let me see it. It could be important." The letter read:  
  
To my dear friend Mr. Shinamori, I have been glad of your help in the past and now I must ask you to help me again. There is no time to explain and I cannot tell you any major details in case this letter falls into the wrong hands. Please I ask you to come to Tokyo as soon as possible.  
Thank you,  
Kenshin  
  
PS: Come alone.  
  
Aoshi looked into space for a few seconds then folded the paper and placed it in his pocket. Misao looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What did he say?" Aoshi continued to stare into space. ".Not much. But I have to go to Tokyo for a few days. I'll will be back soon." He starts towards the door but Misao jumps in front of him. He looks at her angry face. "What so you are going to spend the last days we have together with Kenshin?! I don't believe you! I'm going too!" She started back into the house for her belongings only now Aoshi stopped her. "Sorry, Kenshin said in the letter to go alone. I'm sorry . now listen; I will be back before I move to Yokohama. I promise." He smiled at her and gave her a kiss. "Goodbye." And so he left for Yokohama with no possessions other than his sword. 'I'm not sure about this. but I suppose I had to leave the Aoiya sooner or later." 


	4. Chapter 4 Ten Men, One Goal

Part 4 here already. I can't think of much to say so. here it is. Summary of Last Chapter: Soujirou has written a letter to Aoshi telling him to go Tokyo ASAP. Soon they will all be gathered together and the Juppon Gatana's 'Vengeance for the Fallen' will be put into action. Oh and I can guarantee a major plot twist in this chapter ;-)  
  
Without further ado, here is Part 4.  
Ranakul Calasto  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 4 - Ten Men, One Goal  
  
Kenshin awoke to the sound of birds singing outside. He got out of his bed and walked to the window. Only today the birds were singing a different tune. 'Something bad is going to happen . I can feel it.' He got dressed and went into the Dojo. 'The last time I'll will ever train here. yes, today is my last day of training with this.'  
  
He took his Sakabatou from the wall. He stared at the blade for a long time and then started his training.  
  
***********************  
  
Meanwhile, at Soujirou's Mountain Fortress things are going to plan. Soujirou is writing down his plans for the events ahead. The last time he had fought Battousai he released all his anger and negative ki into his attack. This caused him to forget things very easily. Over the years this loss of memory had got worse and worse. He remembers waking up one morning and not knowing who or where he was. So he is writing his whole plan down on paper.  
He finished the page and looked at it with a smile of satisfaction. He read over it again to make sure:  
  
The Second Juppon Gatana - 1) Makoto Yatama - The Flaming Blade (weapon - Katana) 2) Kushira Gohachi - The Dragonheart (weapon - long Katana) 3) Miyatama Kai - The Mist (weapon - steel whip) 4) Kozaru Yata - The Black Storm (double Katana) 5) Kozaru Maya - The White Storm (double Katana) 6) Souku Takagami - The Enigma (psychic powers) 7) Yutoku - The Fire Giant (Huge Hammer) 8) Wong Fei Lee - The Wushu Genius (Rope Dart) 9) Myself - The Prodigy (Katana) And 10). The member that assures our victory over Battousai. Seijuuro Hiko XI - The Flying Dragon (Katana)  
  
Soujirou looks up. There is a knock at the door. "Enter." The face of Kushira Gohachi appears. Soujirou face lights up. "Is it done?" The tall, longhaired man replies in his calm voice. "Yes sir, Mr. Shinamori has received the note and is headed for Tokyo." "Good! Now, Mr. Kushira, could you please tell the others that we leave tonight? We bring weapons and enough food for the journey, that is all." Gohachi bows politely. "Yes sir." He walks out the door and down into the underground room where the other 9 members of the Juppon Gatana are gathered. He smiles. "Men, we leave tonight."  
  
****************  
  
Author's note: Seijuuro Hiko XI. I would just like to tell you that this is NOT Kenshin's master Hiko but his predecessor. But for all those Hiko fans I can assure you that he will make an appearance in further chapters. ;-)  
  
Ranakul Calasto 


End file.
